


there’s a first time for everything

by uqu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, but nothing really suggestive, there’s like descriptive making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqu/pseuds/uqu
Summary: In which Shuichi is a complete newbie to making out, and his boyfriend gives him a pointer or two.





	there’s a first time for everything

Kokichi leaned against Shuichi’s bedroom wall, resting after their long college work day, while Shuichi calmly flipped the page to his criminal justice textbook. The two usually sat like this after class, enjoying each other’s mostly silent company. Shuichi was content, happy to spend so much time with his boyfriend, despite not having too much time for real dates. He flipped a page again. Kokichi stirred, moving from his position staring at the ceiling to leaning on an elbow, staring at Shuichi with a fatigued expression. He cleaned underneath his fingernails, clearlybored.

 

“So, when are we gonna make out?”

 

“W- _What_?” Shuichi looked up from his book at his boyfriend, grasping the cover a bit more tightly than he intended.

 

“I mean, you’ve thought about it, right? Don’t even _try_ to lie, Saihara-chan.”

 

“I mean... I _have_ , but... I...” He trailed off, unsure of how he could explain the overwhelming emotions he felt right now. He placed his book down, closing the cover and sighing nervously. Shuichi was all but completely convinced he would spontaneously combust the first time making out with Kokichi- he just didn’t think he would have to grab a fire extinguisher so soon. He was torn between wanting to do whatever Kokichi wanted and hiding in his hands until he stopped the flames in his cheeks from burning. It was evident that Shuichi had no idea how to make out with someone- he was still getting used to kissing Kokichi, and he wasn’t familiar with it at all outside of his fantasies or movies.

 

“A-ah, my lips are all chapped!” He stammered.

 

“ _Oooh_ , tongue kissing sandpaper! That’s exactly how I imagined we’d get to first base, Shumai!” He mocked, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing tight. Kokichi reached into his pants front pocket and pulled out a tube of chapstick. “Too bad I came prepared~”

 

Kokichi twisted off the cap and dragged the balm across his lower lip. Shuichi couldn’t help but notice the way he slowly rubbed his lips together, biting them slightly, then pursing them to make kissy faces at him, smacking his lips with a soft “ _pop_!” He then pushed the lip balm into Shuichi’s hand, and curled his fingers around it, flashing a knowing smile.

 

Shuichi glanced down at the chapstick, then at Kokichi’s eager glance, egging him on. He gave a feeble look back, swiping the chapstick on and rubbing his lips together, trying to thoroughly make sure his lips were coated. He took this opportunity to stall a little for time, hoping that somehow he’d be able to prepare himself with these few extra moments.

 

Kokichi scooted closer to Shuichi on the floor, knees touching his own, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch was... gentle, in a way that was more honest than Kokichi usually was. _Understanding_ , Shuichi thought to himself. _That’s a good way to put it._ He always felt invasive touching Kokichi, no matter how close they got- like any touch would be offensive, or not how he wanted it, or just plain wrong. He lied so frequently about what was nice and what wasn’t, and more often than not Shuichi could see straight through him, but the moments of doubt would always rear their ugly head as soon as they did anything remotely intimate. The way Kokichi brushed a firm hand down his upper arm was so comforting- he knew Kokichi could read him like a book, and he was thankful for it in moments like this.

 

Shuichi’s gaze flickered to Kokichi’s lips, then back at him. He leaned in a little (he could never get used to this part) and tilted his head to the side slightly. The other boy just smiled, closed his eyes, and closed the gap between them. 

 

Shuichi breathed in, then pulled away, eyes fluttering open. He was relieved to see Kokichi with eyes open too, mouth curled into a blissful, genuine smile. He puffed a small breath, and pressed forward again for a longer kiss, this one even softer than the last. He noted that his lips tasted like grape (most likely the chapstick), buttery soft, plush, and sweet. Shuichi couldn’t help but pick apart every detail when they kissed. He wanted to take in his faint scent of eucalyptus, lavender and just... _Kokichi_ , and never let him go. 

 

He broke the kiss, lips only millimeters away from each other, breathing heavy. Kokichi playfully traced his tongue across Shuichi’s bottom lip. 

 

His breath hitched, unsure of how to continue, tongue flitting out to meet his, clashing awkwardly. He slowed his pace, Kokichi biting lightly at his lower lip, making Shuichi’s heart fumble. He experimentally swirled his tongue with Kokichi’s, the other matching him in response- _at least_ , until he felt too feverish, and stopped to hide his expression behind the back of his hand.

 

Laughter bubbled out of him in small bursts. “That was terrible! You have pretty bad rhythm, Shumai.” Shuichi tried to avert his eyes, unable to bear the teasing, but Kokichi pulled him back by his collar for a long, sighing kiss. “You’ll just have to kiss me more until you get better at it,” he breathed, not wanting to break from Shuichi’s lips for more than a moment.

 

He swallowed the other’s lips, leading the rhythm of their kisses. His hands wrapped around Shuichi’s neck, gently pulling his down on top of him on the floor, knees tangled together and his arms on either side of Kokichi’s chest. He deepened the kiss even further, taking Shuichi’s lip in his teeth softly, then swallowing him whole. He hummed into the kiss, his breathing loud when they broke apart. He threaded his fingers through Shuichi’s hair and tugged gently. Shuichi lost the ability to think, completely dazed by their make out session. They pulled away for air.

 

Kokichi leaned over his shoulder. “Want me to really ruin you?” He spoke into his ear, smile evident through his voice. Shuichi didn’t know how to respond, and instead gave a silent nod.

 

Kokichi leaned up and pecked his cheek, unusually soft and endearing for him, then took Shuichi’s earlobe between his teeth, stretching slightly and scraping across the skin. Shuichi inhaled, shaky with anticipation and body on fire. He looked down to undo a few buttons on his jacket, exposing his collar bone. Kokichi sucked under his jawline, tongue trailing across and teeth grazing his neck. He stopped to blow a soft stream of air at the skin, his breath making him shiver at the cold sensation. He mouthed wet kisses at his pulse, trailing down to his clavicle. He paused, breathing hot air close to his neck, then bit lightly at the junction to his shoulder. Shuichi gasped, stomach in knots and lightheaded.

 

“You’re adorable, Saihara-chan,” He murmured. “Getting so flustered by something like this, _nishishi_.”

 

Kokichi licked a stripe back up his neck, sucking harshly, then brought his hand to his neck and dragged feather-light fingers across to place it at the base of his head. 

 

“Your turn!”

 

He flushed as Kokichi pushed his head down to his neck, his own head hitting the pillow, tilting to the side for better access. Shuichi froze, completely unprepared to return the favor. He rested his head on his shoulder, collecting himself, before puffing a breath of hot air just centimeters away from his neck. Kokichi’s hand remained, tugging once again at his hair, and brushing his finger through it. Shuichi pressed a short, experimental kiss to Kokichi’s neck, his lips dragging a short distance downward, and was surprised at how soft his skin was. Kokichi leaned into his touch, head tilting further away. He continued again, pressing soft, loving kisses up to his neck. He breathed, overthinking again. He mentally shook it off, hoping that his instinct would just take over already. He kept his lips gentle, occasionally licking at dips in his skin. He found a particularly sensitive spot, evident by Kokichi’s guidance and bated breath upon his touch, and sucked _hard_ at it. Kokichi gasped, fingers curling around the nape of his neck. 

 

He pulled back to judge Kokichi’s expression, and Shuichi’s eyes widened, looking at the slowly reddening mark he made.

 

“ _Woooooow_! A hickey! I had no idea I was dating a dog! You’re more possessive than I thought, Mr. Detective!” Kokichi said facetiously, lips curling into a sly grin.

 

“Sorry, Ouma-kun, I didn’t mean t-“

 

He was cut off by Kokichi pulling him back to his neck, teeth immediately clashing with the abused skin. Kokichi huffed, eyes closed with a serene smile.

 

“Just keep going.”

 

Shuichi complied, turning his head back towards his partner. He tentatively started an open mouth kiss, sucking gently, before pulling off, wincing at the noise it made. He decided to try biting gently at the skin, just barely scraping his teeth across. 

 

“Does that feel okay?” He mumbled into his neck, the vibrations making his skin rumble.

 

“Mnh...” A small moan escaped the other boy.

 

He paused his attack on Kokichi’s neck, lips slightly parted, resting on the soft skin where the slope of his neck meets shoulder. “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” He carefully glanced up at the other boy, trying to read his somewhat blank expression as his doubts and worries ran laps in his head. Kokichi’s eyesremained half-lidded, his face unreadable.

 

“Mm- Just... feels nice,” Kokichi murmured, his voice not at a whisper but a soft, resonating mumble. “When you talk on my neck...”

 

Shuichi’s blush darkened all the way up to his ears, frozen in place by embarrassment. “ _O-Oh_ ,” He said, intelligently. He stewed in his complete and total shutdown of any coherent thought, feeling only the flush of his cheeks grow faster as he hid his face against Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi just snorted in response, leaning his head against Shuichi’s and humming a small, contented sigh.

 

“You know, Saihara-chan, if you’re feeling embarrassed, we can always turn off the lights,” Kokichi teased, pushing him gently forward to meet his lips in a short, chaste kiss, broken off by a huff of nervousness from Shuichi.

 

“I-I don’t really think that would help!” The very thought of kissing Kokichi like this in the dark made him feel like his heart was going to pop like a confetti balloon and spill out, his virginity and flustered embarrassment flooding the room and leaving Shuichi a sexually excited corpse. He was already on the crash course to his demise, and he wasn’t about to expedite the process.

 

“I just... don’t really know what to do next,” Shuichi admitted, raising his hand to cover his ever-reddening cheeks.

 

“Just try stuff, then.”

 

Shuichi looked away, pausing to collect his thoughts. He then brought his hand to Kokichi’s, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb across the other’s reassuringly. Kokichi’s gaze was focused only on Shuichi, face going blank again, awaiting his next move. Shuichi daringly leaned forward and kissed Kokichi- his hand reaching up to brush his cheek. He parted, kissing his forehead again, before nuzzling his head into Kokichi’s shoulder and hugging him tightly.

 

“You doing okay there, Shumai?” He chuckled, hand patting his head, combing through his hair. “You’re such a virgin, just wanting to hug me, _jeez_!” Shuichi snorted.

 

“It’s just... kind of nice,” He turned his head to the side, not wanting to directly face him in fear that he would explode. He felt safe and secure embracing Kokichi like this- his heartbeat, the way his hair and clothes smelled, the warmth of his touch- all of it felt so inviting, yet fleeting. He didn’t want to scare him, or let go. “I just want to stay like this for a little.”

 

Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s neck, then turned his head away. “Pssh. _Lame_.” He hugged Shuichi tighter, and he could feel that rare, honest smile again against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was LOWKEY a subtle vent fic to release some tension since my abusive ex is finally moving out, and this is loosely based on events that happened between me and him, so i wanted to reimagine those thoughts as something else that i wouldn’t feel guilty for enjoying... but i mean. if y’all enjoyed it i’m glad that it had more than one purpose, and that someone else enjoyed it besides me! thanks for reading :3c


End file.
